to return for the rose and wolf
by kgroyalct
Summary: rose is left un married,old and alone in the parraell world until one friday night a knock came from the front door. I do not own any doctor who charcters and places all rights go to bbc
1. meeting at fade

Rose sat in the arm rest in the drawing room by the front door it had been two years since meta-crisis Doctor or was called Thedore Smith. Rose was saying good bye to Angelica who was the daughter of Roses old Torchwood friend Jake. she was going to see her twins Jameson who was proud to be two minutes younger then his sister Tarandrea or Tara for short. Angelica hugged Rose. "Rose are you sure you will be fine." she asked. "Angelica go have fun" Rose said. with a goodbye she left. Rose lived in the Tyler mansion. Rose sighed she missed the Doctor. not the clone Doctor that the real Doctor thought could replace him. no they were different. she missed seeing her Doctor. not caring what looked like because of his regeneration. she missed the Tardis. she was never married. she sat in the chair sighing. when a knock on the door startled her pulling her away from her thoughts she got up and peaked out of the peep curtain hole she installed. there was a blast outside and a green light came from the figure at the door not giving much away but she saw a blue light vanish. she shuffled to the door leaving to chain unlocked and opened the door slightly. "Tyler mansion may I ask who is calling. t" she pretending to be the butler or someone who answered the door and asked who was calling. they never had spoke in a way that meant he was hiding his voice her first thought was a criminal. then his throat cleared "uhm sorry about the throat" she recognized the voice but decided not giver herself away. "may ask you who you are." she said "yes I was wondering if Rose Tyler still lived here?" he asked she replied "maybe may you please tell me who you are?" "well sure I am the Doctor." she kept herself calm. "I am sorry sir she is not her right now she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen to go hide in he secret room with a deadlock in case the Doctor came in when her chest started to hurt. she cried out in pain hoping the Doctor would hear her and fell to the floor screaming in painful agony. but the Doctor never came crashing through he must have left already but the pain in her chest broke her thought she screamed so loud "ahhhhhh, help ahhhhhhh!" she screamed very loud. no one was coming until Monday Rose need to get the Doctor back she grabbed a small grenade pull the pin and threw out the window when few seconds the explosion ripped through the night. Rose knew if the Doctor left no one would come. she heard hurried footsteps at the door. Rose screamed the most agonizing scream she could manage when the Doctor appeared in her line of vision he rushed to her side. "okay calm down alright what is your name?" he asked while he scanned his sonic screwdriver over her. she tried to say her name but she said "doc-tor" the Doctor's face was displayed with fear and shock. "what is your name?" he asked her. 'did the Doctor not recognized her at all. she tried to make the words come out of her mouth "Roo-se , Rose Ty-ler." she said the Doctor look terrified "Rose come on stay with me Rose please." tears started to fill his eyes. Rose knew she was dying , he knew that and he could not stop it. " Doctor why come back now?" she mustered. tears started to stream down his face. I did not want you die alone. oh Rose you didn't married. why? why did you not marry him Rose?" she weakly smiled " because you can't replace someone who love truly with a clone you can not replace some one with a copy." he was trying to stay calm tears rushing down his face faster then before. "Rose he was a human version of me he loved you back and was able to give you the life you deserved." she smiled at him a tear running down her face. I did not want that from you I love you as you. but we grew old together. but he was not the man I loved. I love you. " she said knowing what the Doctor was about to say were the last words she will ever hear. "Rose Tyler I love you too. I love you Rose Tyler" with that she took her last breath and her eyes closed. "no, Rose please don't leave yet," the sobbing time lord pleaded cradling her head in his arms "Rose."


	2. meeting at nothing

Rose felt warmth around her she thought maybe I was dreaming as light peaked through her closed eyes. she opened her eyes expecting to be in her bed but she was on the ground there was literally nothing there but a growing golden life as Rose sat up. she rubbed her hand on her head but what she felt was smooth skin. she looked at the back of her hand seeing not wrinkle on her hand. "how is that possible?" she felt her hair and pulled a strand into view and she gasped not only was her hair no longer grey but glowing gold. "Rose my dear sweet Rose." two figures appeared from the golden light as the walked away from the light it aw aspiring sight disappeared the two people were females Rose knew who they were. Rose walk forward to the two women. the women whose dress was the same blue coloring as the Tardis smiled at her. "hello Rose" she said her voice the same sound as the Tardis when it hummed. " do you know who we are child?" said the second women she had golden light shimmering from her dress she had golden sparks in her eyes. Rose nodded "you are the Tardis and the Bad Wolf." Rose said both women nodded. "why am I here? I was dying I grew old. What is..." she started. "Rose" the Bad Wolf answered cutting Rose off "you are not dying because you are not mortal." "because the time vortex runs through my veins." Rose replied. "yes Rose," the Tardis replied. "you grew old because you wanted too. when you looked into my heart, my soul. you completed the legend you are the guardian of the time vortex." she said. "you woke me up Rose." said the Bad Wolf "If anyone else did that they would have died in 2 minutes. but you were the one who would wake me up." the Bad Wolf said. "you will live forever." Rose started to tear up. "so I will live after the universe is gone and I will live longer then the Doctor. Will I regenerate?" Rose asked. "no Rose you will not regenerate you will be around forever and past the end of time." said the Bad Wolf. "so now the Doctor can stay with me for the rest of his life but I can not spend it with him." Rose said "it has been reversed. I will be the one who can not spend the rest of my life with him. He will die and I?" she wondered she turned to the two women. "what age would I be forever?" she asked them. "you will be 20" said the Tardis. Rose sighed "will I be here forever?" she questioned them. "no Rose when your ready you will go back." said the Bad Wolf. "I would go back and then have the Doctor die." Rose turned to the Tardis "to see you die." then Rose turned to the Bad Wolf. "I will be alone in the universe for all of time to come." Rose said despair filling her voice. "Rose" the Tardis said" yes I will die only return back to life you see I survived this long because I am the immortal Tardis I like you will survive even when time ends." Rose felt the tears running down her own face. "yet the Doctor will die and leave me behind when I return he will use up his all his regenerations and will die." she wanted to punch something he finally could be with her for the rest of his life but she could not be with him for the rest of her life because her life will never end. "Rose stop thinking like that" both women said obliviously hearing Rose's thoughts. "Rose what happens is when you are given forever your true love, your soul mate would live forever too. when you fully become immortal." the Tardis said. Rose looked at them hope gleaming in her eyes. "is that the Doctor?" she asked "do you feel like it is him Rose." Bad Wolf said. Rose was scared was Jack not currently unable to die, the answer was yes. "oh Rose Jack is not what will happen to your soul mate." the Tardis said" he dies then returns back to life" the Bad Wolf finished. "then I know it is the Doctor." Rose stated excitement filled her voice when he uses his last regeneration he will live forever." she said. "no Rose that is not how it works" Bad Wolf said. " he will forever be who is now will never regenerate again" Rose smiled widely. "then can I see a mirror I want to see what I look like right now." they smiled and a large mirror appeared Rose stepped to it and looked. she was 20 again but with changes her hair was blonde with golden light around it her eyes swirled with gold hues. "wow is this what I look like when I return?" she asked. "well right now at this moment you are your old wrinkle self when you return your body will turn back to its younger self but your eyes will fave flexes of gold only when you activate the time vortex or myself in you." the Bad Wolf said Rose sighed "okay I am ready to go back. good bye all. next time we have a meeting like this I will bring the Doctor." she said smiling at the comment the two women were fading in golden light "good bye Rose." they said and them and the golden light that had just surrounded them vanished. Rose took a deep breath. before she left she thought while I am her she made writing appear floating in the air " a message to myself in case I return" and with that she walked forward and disappeared in thin air. the words she had made appeared remain floating. _this is message to all who will be here that I love the Doctor. _


	3. to have return from the fade to go back

the Doctor sat in the hall way cradling Rose in his arms. usually the Doctor would of left by now he usually left a couple minutes after someone has died but this was Rose. he knew she wanted to give him her forever. he loved her and she loved him backed. he was not leaving he would stay like this forever. cradling her lifeless body. she did not want him to see her. he knew why she was afraid that when he realized she was old close to dying that he would leave. but he was not going too he knew she was old. he wanted her not be so, so, so alone. he did not want her to be alone. he looked down at her face. he knew she was happy to die with him right there. "oh Rose." he said tucking back one strand of her glowing blonde hair. wait glowing at first it was the one strand then the rest of her hair changed from gray to golden glow blonde. he watched as her face lost all wrinkles her body grew a bit taller her hair whipping around as if the wind was blowing Rose body stated to glow her clothes starting not to fit her legs smooth she looked like she was twenty again the golden light started to fade and it disappeared Rose's hair stopped blowing and the Doctor still holding her head in his arms. he was stunned. he prayed silently 'please let it mean what I think it means' as he looked don at her beautiful face her ribs moved up and down she was breathing. the Doctor stood hoping when her eyes started to flutter open she looked around for a moment before her eye rested on the Doctor she smiled at him. "hello." she said weakly to him. "hello" he said back. one of her hands wiped away a tear cascading from his cheek. " I am not going to leave you that easily." he hugged her tightly "I thought I lost you Rose." he said helping her up. when she stood by herself he hugged he again when he stopped hugging her he looked at her. "Rose Tyler I have a few things to say the first thing is I love you." he said looking sweetly in her eyes. "I love you too." Rose said. " second you de-aged to 20 years old that should not happen something must have happened I mean humans when usually dying do not de-age and come back to life there must be something happening to make this." Rose kissed him on the lips he kissed her back the kiss deepening. "Doctor" Rose said breaking the kiss. "I will explain latter or maybe the Tardis will explain." the Doctor looked at her "all you need to know is you have me for as long as you shall live." she said. her looked darkly at the statement "Rose what happened?". Rose looked up at him then ran out the front door. "Rose!" he screamed running after her "Rose come back!"

Rose herd the Doctor calling her name but she kept running. she could not explain it to him by herself. she ran into the Tardis it welcomed her back. " hey girl quick call you me and Bad Wolf back to where we were before we need to talk but bring my actual body." she said the Tardis hummed in answer. "wait till the Doctor comes" Rose said sitting down in the captains chair a minute latter she heard her name being called then the door to the Tardis opened. Rose told the Tardis to wait for her signal. "Rose this is import-" Rose said mentally to the Tardis now and a golden light surrounded Rose. "Rose!" the Doctor screamed then he vanished Rose landed with a thud on the ground she told the words still floating in the air to disappear for now. the Tardis came first appearing on the other side of Rose then Bad Wolf appeared they looked confused. " I need help" Rose told them.

the Doctor was blinded by the golden light when it faded Rose had disappeared. the Tardis was silent. "Rose Rose!" he screamed he turned to the Tardis "Tardis do you know where she is." silence answered him. he felt like she was not here. the Tardis seemed to be working but she was not here. Rose looked scared when she ran away was she scared that he would be upset with her for why she looked 20 again. did she not want to explain. "ugh." he said punching the support beam. it had hurt but he did not care right now his anger turned to fear and panic. where was Rose right now was she taken? was she in danger? was she hurt? was someone hurting her? "oh Rose please come back." when he looked up a golden light was surrounding him. he knew what ever this was had done the something to Rose. "Rose I am coming." he said then he vanished from the spot. the Tardis was now empty. for sure.


	4. to savor the fade

The Doctor opened his eyes he was somewhere yet there was nothing there except two women who looked at him he could only describe them as goddess but he knew who they are. But Rose was not there where was she. "Where is Rose?" he asked the two women the one in the golden dress stepped forward "time lord Rose is safe but we think we should explain something…" "Oh yes there is a lot to explain like why Rose looks like she is twenty again? Or why she told me I have her forever?" "Time lord please" the women in gold said "you know who we are?" she asked. "Oh yes do I know who you are Bad Wolf and Tardis." He stopped realizing he almost spat the words out "I want explanation now" his tone said his eyes anger looked like an oncoming storm. "Well," the Tardis said "Rose completed the legend of the guardian of the time vortex she will live forever as the goddess of time." The Doctors mouth dropped he was not expecting that.

"Rose is the g-g-goddess of the time vortex?" he stumbled realizing that now fate reversed it Rose would live forever. "Time lord wait let us explain." Said the Bad Wolf "you see Rose will never die because the time vortex runs through her veins." "When Rose looked into my heart my soul she let the legend come true." The Tardis said. "If anyone else did this," Bad Wolf said focusing on Doctor "they would have died in two minutes she would have not saved you. But she becomes the guardian of the time vortex she will survive even when everything ends. Lasting eternity." Bad Wolf said. "She will be alone." The Doctor commented Rose his poor Rose. "No Doctor she will not be alone you see when I die I will return back to life." Said the Tardis "okay she will have you" the Doctor said "and you." The Tardis said

"no I have a limit of how many times I can regenerate." The Doctor said "no that is not true." Bad Wolf said. "You see Rose cannot regenerate and you won't die." Bad Wolf said. "I will die thou." The Doctor almost screamed. "No you see what happens is Rose's true love, her soul mate would live forever too." The Tardis told him "so when I use my last regene-" "Doctor" said a voice he turned around.

A woman with golden skin swirling with the time vortex, even her hair showed the time vortex. The women had no shoes with blue golden swirled dress. Her voice so far away "_Doctor you see that is not how it works_" "Rose" he said knowing that it was not Rose. "_Her you see Doctor, you will be who you are forever no regenerations no aging you will stay in this form" _then the women disappeared. The Doctor looked at the two remaining women "I think she is ready" the Tardis said.

Then the Doctor heard her voice where golden writing seem to leave from where it was hiding he read them. And looked at the two women. "We will give you two sometime alone" with that both women faded in golden light when a throat cleared he turned around and saw Rose. She was in a light hazel gold swirled shirt which matched her hazel eyes it was topped with golden swirled pants she was breath taking. Rose said "Doctor to complete the proce-"she was interrupted when the Doctor kissed her. The kiss was passionate and long when they finally parted golden light flooded blinding everything for a second. They appeared on the Tardis, took a moment and continued to kiss. The Tardis deemed the lights and gave them some privacy.


End file.
